Suds-forming and/or foam-forming compositions are well known. Such compositions require a suds-forming component and/or foam-forming component. Polymeric materials are one example of such suds-forming components and/or foam-forming components.
Formulators have been attempting unsuccessfully to develop better performing polymeric materials for use as suds-forming and/or foam-forming components.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for polymeric materials useful as suds-forming and/or foam-forming components suitable for suds-forming and/or foam-forming compositions which exhibit increased suds and/or foam volume and suds and/or foam retention. The need exists for a composition which can maintain a high level of suds and/or foam as long as the suds-forming and/or foam-forming composition is effective for its purpose.